Secretos del Mundo Exterior
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: Recopilación de oneshot's sobre distintas parejas que se me ocurran, o sugerencias que me den. Primer capítulo: Kabal&Stryker.
1. Chapter 1: Paraíso en el infierno

No lo puedo evitar. MK ocupa mi todo mi cerebro últimamente ;_; Solo quiero escribir y escribir pendejadas de esto (?)

Esto será algo asi como una recopilación de One shots de parejitas que me gusten. Porque YOLO y ya. (?)

Disclaimer: Si Mortal Kombat me perteneciera sería un grado más arriba todavía. (?)

••••••••••••••••••••

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene boyxboy (osea chico y chico) y probablemente escenas hard. Si no te gusta, sal de aquí.

Capítulo 1: Paraíso en el infierno.

— Kabal, Stryker — Algunos meses luego de la caída de Shinnok y Quan Chi. —

Todo era distinto desde que Liu Kang y Kitana se convirtieron en los nuevos gobernantes del infierno. Al principio todo marchaba de maravilla, ya que siempre juraron protegerse como una "familia". Pero luego de un tiempo, a la perfecta pareja del inframundo se les comenzaron a subir los humos del liderazgo, y la supuesta familia se comenzó a dividir.

Querían mandar en todo y soltar ordenes al por mayor.

Inclusive Sindel se alejó de ellos. Sobra decir que Kabal y Stryker menos estaban de acuerdo, y después de una pelea absurda, terminaron yéndose por su lado. Después de todo, era el infierno, y lugares para vivir sobraban por doquier.

Aveces, Stryker reaccionaba más que su compañero enmascarado; como si quisiera recordar cosas. Pero al final, eran solo destellos de flashbacks que terminaban convertidos en polvo. Eso no quita que entre los dos, el rubio fuera el más sensato, si se le puede llamar así.

Esos "recuerdos" seguían insistiendo en su cabeza, pero no encontraba el significado.

Se refregó la cara y dejó la taza de café latte que tomaba en la mesita de centro. Nada de estas cosas que tenían en su "casa" era real. Era más como una ilusión. Ya que realmente, no necesitaban nada de eso para vivir de la manera en que ellos vivían. Era meramente superficial. Pero el par de ex policías se sentían más cómodos sobreviviendo de esa manera.

—Lord Raiden planea un ataque. Y como siempre, Liu Kang y Kitana no hacen más que discernir.

Venía llegando el de los hookswords. A pesar de sus palabras, ni inmutó a su compañero rubio.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba y pasó una palma por en frente del contrario.

—¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Qué te pasa Stryker?

—¿Eh? Nada, nada pasa.

En realidad si pasaba algo, estaba pensando. Y eso ya era mucho. Desde que se volvieron guerreros no-muertos, pensar era un lujo que casi no se podían dar. Pero desde la división de Liu Kang y los demás, parecía que el rubio quisiera reaccionar.

—Ah. Perfecto. Porque vengo de malas a causa de encontrarme con Liu Kang. Y ya sabes lo que significa.

Sin decir nada más, el ex dragón negro se aproximó bastante a su mejor amigo, al sofá donde estaba sentado y ahí lo arrinconó.

Comenzó a introducir sus manos por debajo de la camisa contraria, acariciando ese abdomen que tanto le encantaba. Sin embargo, el más bajito seguía distante, como si nada de esto estuviese pasando o no quisiera poner atención.

Eso no le gustaba a Kabal. Le gustaba oír gemir, oír deseoso a su pareja.

Así que, sin más preámbulos, lo tomó de las muñecas hasta empujarlo duramente contra una pared. De un tirón le rasgó la camisa y con sus dedos presionaba sin piedad los pezones de su amigo.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Kabal!

—¿Qué? Vaya, hasta que gritas. — Sonó bastante hostil.

—¿Como no voy a gritar? Eso me dolió.

—¿Vas a empezar con eso ahora? ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

La ira de Kabal solo crecía, y aumentó la fuerza en el agarre.

—N-nada. Solo, suéltame un momento por favor.

Sin más remedio, así lo hizo el enmascarado. Algo confuso, Stryker tomó la máscara y se la quitó. Al no estar vivo, no le afectaba el no traerla.

—Ahora si. Hazme tuyo.

Sonrió lascivo y con malicia, sonrisa que fue correspondida por su compañero y actualmente amante.

No tardaron ni cinco minutos en trasladarse a la cama que había en aquella casa de fantasía. No había centímetro de piel que Kabal no hubiese recorrido ya. De todas formas, cada vez que lo hacía suyo, le gustaba reivindicar con mordidas y chupetones que le pertenecía por completo. Dejarlo marcado como de su propiedad.

A Stryker nunca le molestó, al contrario, a su poseída alma le encantaba ese trato. Pero especialmente hoy, se sentía extraño.

No se sentía del todo bien haciendo esto, aun así...

—¡A-aaaah!

El mayor había llegado a su sensible entrepierna, comenzando a lamer como solo él sabía hacerlo. ¡Maldita sea esa experiencia de Kabal! Aveces se sentía en vergüenza respecto a eso, anteriormente se sentía bastante bueno en el sexo.

Hasta que se acostó con Kabal. Nada era igual después de haber dormido con Kabal.

Su miembro palpitaba dentro de la boca del pelinegro, mientras que sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas como si eso ayudara en algo. Estaba seguro que no tardaría en correrse, y así lo hizo.

Kabal disfrutaba de la gran vista que tenía: su gran amigo respirando jadeante y sonrojado, y él engullendo con gusto la dulce semilla.

En un movimiento rápido, el mayor volteó al otro dejándolo boca abajo.

Normalmente se le veía ansioso, gritando vulgaridades como que ya entrara en él o cosas por el estilo. Pero esta vez, se sentía incómodo, a disgusto. Igual ni tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho. Ya podía sentir el endurecido miembro del contrario acariciando su trasero.

Por lo cual, se giró otra vez, lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre esta vez? — Preguntó algo enojado, ya que lo detuvo en la mejor parte.

Al rubio le temblaban los párpados y los labios. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ni él mismo sabía que rayos le ocurría. Solo, sentía ganas de sacar ciertas palabras de su pecho. Tomó un poco de aire antes de poder hablar, y lo miró. Lo miró directamente a ese rostro que para él era lo mas bello del mundo.

—Kabal. Yo... te amo, Kabal.

Esbozó una tierna sonrisa, dejando que el rubor se apoderara de su rostro.

El otro, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Su atrofiado cerebro poseído no encontraba que responder a eso. Era como una especie de shock.

Solo, tomó las piernas del ex policía y las enrolló en su cintura, para después, introducirse de una sola estocada dentro de él.

El dolor físico se había vuelto nada para Stryker. No tenía idea de como, de porque. Pero sentía que muy dentro de él, dentro de su perdida alma, algo se había roto. ¿Porqué hizo esa confesión tan estúpida solo para pasar esa vergüenza?...

Lloró. No lo pudo evitar, sus ojos se humedecieron casi al instante de no recibir ni un "yo también", ni una sonrisa.

Casi al momento de comenzar con las embestidas, Kabal vio esas lágrimas. ¿Porqué le dolían? ¿Porqué le dolían a él también? ¿Él las causó? Pero es que... su cerrada mente, no le daba para entender, que es lo que tenía que responder a esas palabras.

Pero, no quería ver más lágrimas, de eso estaba seguro.

Se detuvo un poco, y entonces, besó sus lágrimas. Besó cada parte de la carita del rubio que él amaba. Por último, sus labios. Pero este beso era diferente, y Stryker lo sintió.

Era lleno de ternura, de amor, de la manera única en que Kabal encontraba para demostrar su cariño.

También quería decirle algo hermoso, pero no sabía como, no sabía que. A diferencia del menor, Kabal no se encontraba "queriendo reaccionar".

—Kurt... tú... haces de este infierno un paraíso...

Fue lo único que pensó, porque así lo sentía. Aun así, fueron las palabras más hermosas para el rubio ex policía. Lo hicieron llorar mas, ahora de felicidad. Y lo volvió a besar. Lo besó con tal intensidad, abrazando su espalda, enterrando sus uñas mientras continuaba siendo penetrado por su amigo, compañero, amante, y amor de por vida.

••••••••••••••••••


	2. Plural

Mortal Kombat no me pertenece, solo utilizo algunos personajes para el gusto y diversión mía y de quien me lea.

ADVERTENCIA: Si no eres de mente abierta y amplio criterio, si eres alguien que se asusta solo por ver el beso de una pareja gay en la calle, sal de aquí. ¡PERO YA, QUE ESPERAS! (?)

••••••••

Capítulo 2: Plural

Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer.

La verdad, la primera vez que se encontró con ese sujeto, jamás pensó todo lo que vendría después.

Si, le alegraba en demasía haberle podido ayudar a abrir su mente, a liberarse de, sobre todo tres almas que lo atormentaban, que lo consumían, que lo debilitaban y lo marchitaban cada día más.

Esas tres almas escaparon. Ese fue el problema, no supieron a donde fueron a parar. Aunque ciertamente eso ahora no le importaba a ninguno de los dos.

También, al expulsar esas nocivas almas, el cuerpo de Ermac recuperó su humanidad y juventud. Eso lo hacía sentir más vivo y fresco.

Kenshi, obviamente no pudo notar esa diferencia al no poder ver. Aunque la verdad poco le importaba. Pero Ermac se veía feliz, contento, se notaba humano. Se notaba más como una persona que como un conjunto de almas.

Era fantástico tener un amigo. Un gran amigo como Ermac. Después de todo, su hijo ya era todo un hombre, seguramente hasta pronto se casaría. También estaba su fiel amigo Hanzo, aunque muchas veces se la pasaba ocupado con su clan. Por eso, se sentía afortunado de haber encontrado un nuevo amigo.

Por el lado del ninja, se sentía eternamente agradecido. Ahora no podía creer como antes era un simple esclavo que solo acataba órdenes. Que se dejaba guiar por los títulos de los mandatarios. Pff. Ahora sentía que se empezaba a formar un criterio propio, que su alma, comenzaba a resaltar de entre todas las demás.

Es algo en lo que Kenshi se fijó. Esa manera peculiar que tenía Ermac para hablar. Le parecía gracioso. Pero también, le parecía incorrecto.

¿Porqué?

Porque, en palabras que el propio japonés le dijo al contrario...

"Si continúas hablando así, será seguir reforzando a todas las almas. Y entonces la tuya no logrará sobresalir jamás."

Ermac estaba demasiado agradecido, no dudó en acatar el consejo. Pero eso no quiere decir que le fue fácil. Le costó mucho trabajo acostumbrarse. Muchas veces cometía errores y volvía a caer en la costumbre.

De verdad que le costó, pero lo logró. Y entonces Ermac comenzó a hablar en singular.

No era la cosa mas importante del mundo, pero hacía sentir más cómodo a Kenshi a la hora de comunicarse con el otro telequinetico. Y le agradecía mucho el esfuerzo que hacía por cambiar su forma de hablar.

Todo esto se veía tan surreal. Muy bien, lo rescató, lo encaminó por el buen camino, era su gran amigo, entonces... ¿a que horas se convirtió en su amante?...

La verdad recuerda perfectamente la primera vez. Unas profundas palabras, una cosa llevó a la otra, un Ermac demasiado agradecido. Eso si, no sabe ni como pasó. O mejor dicho, como dejó que pasara. ¿Tan solo se sentía? ¿O de verdad disfrutaba estar con Ermac?

Quien por cierto, después de la primera vez, siguió buscándolo. Cada vez que veía triste o decaído al espadachín, aparecía él, y de alguna manera, de las palabras siempre pasaban a la acción.

Se volvió un círculo vicioso. No estaba seguro si Ermac solo lo hacía por su eterno agradecimiento para con él, o si había algo más de por medio. ¿Sentimientos? ¿Ermac podía tener sentimientos?

O mejor aun, ¿él mismo sentía algo por el otro? ¿Por un hombre? Takahashi no era alguien de prejuicios, pero aun así jamás se imaginó en esta situación. Lidiando con sus emociones por un raro ser, un ser al que extrañamente sentía ya conocer, o al menos sentía que se encontraba en el lugar correcto y que conocerlo era algo que debía pasar si o si. Era alguien con quien se sentía bastante pleno y feliz.

Por ende, no le daba tanta importancia al hecho de pasar una, dos, o tres, o más noches con él. Si era algo que lo hacía sentir bien, ¿porqué iba a importar?

Hoy, buscaba al aludido por el área donde solían entrenar. Hasta que sintió su energía. Algo dispersa y distraída pero ahí se encontraba. Con lentitud se acercó a él.

—¿Ermac? Al fin te encuentro. ¿Tienes hambre? Porque iré a desayunar fuera y pensé que querrías venir.

El de ojos verdes lo miró levemente, y siguió sentado en su lugar. Volvió a mirar al suelo. Sin duda se le veía muy distraído hoy.

—No gracias Kenshi. No tenemos hambre por ahora.

¿Ah? ¿Plural de nuevo? Mmm, que mas da, el japonés decidió ignorar eso y no decirle nada.

—Oh, ok. Entonces nos vemos luego.

—Hasta luego.

Mas tarde, Kenshi volvió a pasar por ese mismo sitio, y le sorprendió sentir el aura del ninja rojo. ¿Aun no se iba?

—¿Porqué sigues aquí Ermac? Ya es tarde.

—Meditabamos.

—¿Tú y quien?

Esta vez no obtuvo respuesta. El pelinegro optó por seguir hablando él para después retirarse.

—Bueno Ermac, me voy. Sabes que las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti.

Transcurrió una semana así. Ermac estaba distante, parecía como si quisiera evitarlo. Y cada vez que le respondía, no decía mucho y además volvía a su típico plural. No comprendía el porqué. ¿Acaso estaría volviendo a las andadas y por eso se comportaba así? ¡¿Acaso aquellas almas que expulsó habían vuelto a su cuerpo?!

No podía quedarse con la duda, tenía que hablar con él ya.

Fue a buscarlo a la cabaña en la que vivía en un poblado cerca de Edenia. Sabía que ahí podía encontrarlo.

Llamó a la puerta tres veces, y esperó pacientemente a que el otro abriera.

Se veía a un Ermac algo ojeroso y cansado. El ninja agradecía que el terrícola no pudiera ver su aspecto.

—Ermac. Hola, ¿cómo estás? — Cuestionó, sin pasar adentro, solo esperando respuesta. Ermac suspiró.

—Estamos bien.

—Ermac... No quería mencionartelo porque no le encontraba caso, pero ahora si y temo que sea algo malo. ¿Porqué has vuelto a usar el plural? Ya hablabas correctamente, no lo comprendo.

El más bajito solo se recargó en el umbral de la puerta y tomó un segundo para hablar.

—No hay solo un alma en mí.

—Si, lo sé. Se que aun guardas muchas almas en ti. Pero creí que la tuya ya se había fortalecido lo suficiente para mandar dentro de todas las demás.

Kenshi explicó y solo se oyó un ligero suspiro del lado contrario.

—Estamos bien, Kenshi. Te prometemos que no es nada malo. Jamás volveríamos al mal camino.

A vista de que no lograría nada más, el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a retirarse.

—Creo en ti. Nos vemos después, Ermac.

.

.

Transcurrió otra semana más y Ermac seguía comportándose igual. Ya casi no le importaba que continuara con su plural, pero si le incomodaba el hecho de pensar que por ese motivo, el de ojos verdes andaba en malos pasos otra vez.

Pero ya no podía seguir reclamándole sin motivos justos.

Este día llegó a su casa luego de hacer unas pocas compras. Tenía que distraer su mente con algo, salir a entrenar era muy buena opción. Se acercó a la mesa y dejó las compras ahí. De tan distraído que venía hasta se olvidó de cerrar la puerta.

—Ya son tres días que no te veo. ¿Como estarás, Ermac?

Preguntó hacia la nada, y tomó a Sento que reposaba en el mismo lugar. Pero un curioso sonido atrajo su atención. Era como un sonido de cascabel o algo parecido. Buscó, tentando por toda la mesa, hasta que dio con un objeto pequeño.

Lo detalló con sus manos, lo movió. Volvió a sonar como a cascabeles. Ya no podía recorrerlo más, eso era sin duda... una sonaja.

De pronto sintió una muy familiar aura detrás de él. Se giró, no lo podía ver, pero sin duda ahí estaba Ermac. Parado en la entrada de la puerta.

La mente del telepata era todo un lío. Entendía y a la vez no o no quería entender. Quizá no lo comprendía del todo bien, pero Kenshi sería papá por segunda vez.

—¿Pero que es lo quieres decirme con...?

—Estamos bien, Kenshi.

••••••••••••

Lo seeeeee. Es demasiada miel para MK (?)

Sobre el final, no pregunten como es posible, porque ni yo lo sé. Solo se que es tierno (?)

Y bueeeno, tengo que desahogarme bien de mis ganas de esta pareja. Hasta quedé con las ganas de hacer una especie de segunda parte de como fueron esas noches~ (?)

Siguiente pareja: No lo sé, ya veré que sale de mí.

Soy un mal escritor, tengo mis otras historias botadas )': Ya me pondré al corriente ahora si.


End file.
